


The Little Hat Whore

by Bruh__Moment



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hat Kid is Snatcher's whore haha, I do not condone shit like this irl so if I find you doing shit like this u finna die.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruh__Moment/pseuds/Bruh__Moment
Summary: Snatcger fucks Hat Kid in this fic
Relationships: Hat K
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Had to delete and republish cause you bitch ass niggas harass the people that give kudos.

"Ugh, I'm so tired!"

Hat Kid was done with her 23rd Death Wish. All she had to do now is give Snatcher the completed contract.

**"Back so soon kiddo?"**

Hat Kid looked at the ghost with an annoyed look. She had bags under her eyes and had a bruise on her left leg.

**"How was the contract kid? Difficult? TIRING? HAHAHAHAHA!"**

"All of the above you big dork."

Hat Kid handed him the paper and Snatcher signed it.

"Am I done yet? When will I finish these!?" Hat Kid was fed up with these Death Wishes, they're taking most of her free time and slowing her down from collecting Time Pieces, ACTUAL time peices.

**"You will do these as long as I please! Now, go rest."**

Hat Kid just turned around and gave him the finger.

"I fucking hate you Snatcher..."

Hat Kid stomps her boots as she walks towards her bed.

**"Whatever kid, I hate you too! Go to bed, it's past bed time for the little babyyyy.... HAHAHAHA!"**

Hat Kid takes off her cape to gwt ready for bed.

**"Woah..."**

Snatcher never looked at Hat Kid while she was changing into her pajamas before because he knows it's weird to look at a girl like that.

Hat Kid literally gets fucking naked everyday next to him without him noticing. Well, not completely, she still has her bra and underwear on.

Obviously out of curiousity, Snatcher keeps his eyes locked on her.... Beautiful, soft body. He had, many thoughts right now...

**"Oh god, Ugh! No. Disgusting."**

He got weirded out by his lewd thoughts about Hat Kid, but he didn't notice her yelling at him.

"SNATCHER! Stop looking at me like that! YOU'RE DRIPPING SALIVA OF YOUR MOUTH!"

Holy shit she was furious.

**"Woah Kid! I'm sorry. It's definitely my fault that there is a girl CHANGING next to me!"**

"Whatever! Just... Don't look at me while I'm chaging. It makes me feel uncomfortable."

Hat Kid was covering her... chest qualities with her wrists.

**""Fine kid, Just... Put on your pajamas already."**

"Ok..."

Hat Kid rushed to put on her pajamas. After that she laid on her bed and shut her eyes.

"Don't fucking wake me up screaming like last time!"

**"Can't promise that kiddo."**

"Fuck you Snatcher."

With that she shut her eyes and went to sleep...

Many hours pass.....

Hat Kid is asleep and Snatcher is sitting at the usual spot, but his candles are off.

He wasn't just doing anything, he was looking at Hat Kid sleep.

Looking at her... Sleep. Hat Kid had her legs spread out... Smiling.

"Hmmmm"

Oh god, that noise set something off inside Snatcher.

He felt his quality as a male ghost get... Hard.

He couldn't resist anymore. Snatcher raised his penis which had a yellow glow to it and started to... Masturbate.

**_"God Dammit Snatcher! She's just a kid whats wrong with me!?"_ **

He was moving his hand up and down, throbbing his member.

**"Uhh... Fuck..."**

A part of him was telling Snatcher to stop, but his other was telling him to keep going until he finished.

**_"Spread those legs wider, Hat Whore..."_ **

He did just that.

**"Uhh... UH! UGH!"**

He quickly covered his mouth afraid that Hat Kid might have waken up, but that the fear quickly faded as she was still dormant.

Now the real problem starts. He... Cummed all over her pillows. Snatcher can thankfully see in the dark, so he can just make the pillows he ruines dissapear.

But it wasn't that easy.

He jizzed almost all of them. Hat Kid was surely going to notice her pillows are gone.

**"Ugh, fuck it. Bye bye ya'll go."**

Snatcher made all of the pillows dissapear. He knew that Hat Kid was going to give him a headache tommorow. All he could do know is sleep.

"WHERE ARE ALL OF MY PILLOOOWS!!!??"

Hat Kid sounded like a kid which toys have been taken away, literally.

**"I made them go Poof! Maybe you should do another contract if you want them back!."**

"I... I fucking hate you!"

Hat Kid walked towards him.

"C'mon give me a break Snatcher!"

**"Oh! Ready already? Great! More suffering for you, but... I do not have a contract yet, I have to make it."**

**"Obviously! It's already done."**

He made a contract appear out of nowhere.

"Please! I don't want to these anymore..."

She was sobbing.

**"Well, TOO BAD! HAHAHAHA!"**

Snatcher leaned forwards and against the crying girl.

**"Sign it... Now..."**

"Is there something else I can do besides a contract?! Please I'll do ANYTHING!"

**"Oh, really? Anything?"**

"Yes! Anything!"

All of the lewd thoughts were returning to his mind, Oh my, Hat Kid just did the biggest mistake ever.

**"Well, maybe if you get... A bit closer you know."**

Snatcher grabbed Hat Kid by her hips and her back. The sudden contact scared her.

"Woah!"

Snatcher squished Hat Kid a bit. Then, he moved his arm to between her thighs.

**"Kid, you know what happens when two people love eachother alot?"**

"Um... Ufh.... Ye- Yeah?"

She wasn't liking this one bit. Hat Kid gasped as Snatcher, fucking dared to touch her womanhood.

"SNATCHER! What! Don't touch me there."

**"This is something you can do to get away from contracts kid. Give me access to your body."**

"Eek!" Hat Kid tried to free herself but all attempts were useless.

"Snatcher, please..."

She was sobbing once more.

**"Kid, I won't hurt you. It's the complete opposite, you will LOVE it."**

"Um, ok..... Eh!" Hat Kid was still flinching at every touch.

**"When two people love eachother, the man starts to caress his woman... Like this."**

Snatcher spreads Hat Kid's vagina and starts to rub her exposed clitorus in a circular motion.

"But, Im not a grown wo- ahhh.... Ahhh..."

Hat Kid felt slight pressure build up in her lower regions.

_"Oh god, this feels good."_

Hat Kid felt massive heat throughout her body.

_"Faster...."_

Obviously she said this in her mind, Snatcher didn't hear her.

Snatcher lifted her up and both fell onto the remaining pillows.

"Oh... Oh my! Sna- Snatcher...."

**"Are you liking it kiddo..."**

"I can't lie.... Peck.... Yes...."

That is what he wanted to hear.

His tail went around her legs and locked them in place, then Snatcher placed his left hand on her breast and started... Playing with it.

"Ahhhh....Mmmhhhfuck..."

**"Keep moaning... Hat Whore..."**

Snatcher rubbed her parts even faster, he nibbled at her neck a bit and sniffed her hair.

**"You're making me go crazy..."**

**"Don't make me pound you yet..."**

Hat Kid ignored him as she was near her climax.

"Oh! Ahhh!... Snatch.... Ahhahhh... Ahhhh...."

Her face was bright red, they both knew she was close.

"Fuck! Fuck! Oohhh.... Arghhhg! Ahhhhhhhhhh........"

Hat Kid finals moans arrived as fluids came firing out of her vagina. To her, it smelled horrible.

"Ah! What did you make me do?!"

**"Something special, Now thank me, I gave you your first orgasm."**

Hat Kid would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy it. But she knew this was wrong.

"Snatcher... I'm not an adult...."

He could care less now.

**"Now it's your turn to make me cum."**

"I- I don't know how Snatcher."

Hat Kid never had any sexual encounters in her life, until now. She has no experience with sex at all.

**"Don't worry kid, get on your knees infront of me and I'll show you."**

"Ok"

Hat Kid obeyed and did what was told to her. Just how a WHORE would...

**"Now, you know what this is?"**

Snatcher grabbed his membrane so Hat Kid could see it.

"Yeah..."

Perfect

**"I want you to put it inside your mouth. Suck it like a popsicle."**

"What?! Ew!"

Hat Kid didn't want to place that inside her mouth. It's someone's private part!.

Snatcher grabbed her by the throat not caring that his fingers cut her a bit.

"Ow!"

**"Do you want to end up like your fucking pillows? THEN DO WHAT I TOLD YOU TOO!"**

"Hey Lassie! You in here? I need you for a scene.!"

"Ugh, HE- HELP!"

She didn't get to yell further as she was sucked into some pocket dimension. It's not like the Conductor heard her anyways.

"Well, I guess she isn't here."

Not even a second after landing on the same dimension as when she first met Snatcher, he slapped her hard on the face.

**"You fucking Hat Brat, you ALMOST slipped throught my fingers. But guess what? You still owe me an orgasm..."**

Hat Kid was tearing up now, she wants this to be over.

"If... If I suck that, will you let me be?!"

**"Yes"**

**"Now get to work Hat Whore..."**

Hat Kid gagged at the sensation of his penis touching the back of her mouth. It tasted so bad.

She felt like throwing up. Obviously, she will tey not to do that.

**"FUUCK, Keep going! Woo!"**

Snatcher pushed her head down, that made her gag as his member was down her throat.

"Ughrgh..."

He was close

**"Fuck... Kid your throat is so... Ugh! URGH!"**

Snatcher came inside her mouth. Hat Kid quickly removed his penis but most of the cum was already inside her mouth.

"Urgh!"

**"Don't you fucking spit it out, swallow it..."**

****

Hat Kid had no choice. She didn't like the flavor of the ghost's release tasted like, but she had to swallow it...

_Just for him..._

A gulp was heard as she swallowed his release.

Hat Kid still had a bit of seed dripping of her face.

**"You look so cute with my seed on your face. Now lick it off, and clean my cock while your at it."**

"Sure.... Snatchy.."

Hat Kid smiled at him.


	2. Sexy time with the Hat Whore

"What have I done?!"

Hat Kid was crying in her bed after what she and Snatcher did. She let a ghost take advantage of her and she enjoyed it?

"Ugh! I should have done that contract..."

It's not like I didn't like it...

"Hehh..." Hat Kid started feeling a bit horny at the toughts of Snatcher violating her. She shouldn't be aroused by that!

"Fu- fuck..." Without her even noticing, she tucked her hand under her pants and did what Snatcher did to her.

While thinking of him...

"Sna- Snatcher... Agh...." Hat Kid is rubbing her exposed clitorus.

"Agh...." In a attempt to get more pleasure, she took two fingers and stuck them inside her vagina.

"Mpphh! Ah...!" To her, it felt like heaven. She wishes to reach her climax the way Snatcher made her.

"Ughhhh..... Argh!" Hat Kid placed another finger inside in a attempt to stretch her walls. It hurt, but...

Snatcher wasn't here to do it for her...

Hat Kid now rubbed her clit even faster, soon to reach her climax.

"Fuck.... Snatcher.... Ugh!"

She was close...

"Fuck, make me cum.... Erghhh!"

Almost....

"Ah! Ah! Ah! AhhhhhAhhhhh....."

She felt her warm fluids fire out her vagina again, such a good feeling to her...

"Ugh, goddammit."

Hat Kid looked between her legs and saw that she cummed all over her bed sheets.

"Guess I got to clean it now."

~~~

After cleaning up her bed, Hat Kid teleported down to Subcon Forest to complete her other death wishes. She approached Snatcher's tree.

"Hi Snatcher...."

"Oh, hey kid."

Hat Kid knew that her relationship with Snatcher will never be the same thanks to the events of yesterday.

God, let it happen again...

Hat Kid was horny again, but she wasn't going to let that get in the way.

"I'm here to complete another Death Wish."

"Sorry kiddo! Not gonna happen, you are something else to me now."

Hat Kid couldn't play dumb, she knew what he mean't.

"Like what?"

"You'll see."

Without warning Snatcher grabbed Hat Kid by her wrists and pinned her to the ground, also teleporting into his dimension again.

"Just because I gave you an orgasm, doesn't mean I haven't deflowered you yet..."

"But- I... Did something this morning... Thinking about you."

Snatcher pulled her pants down.

"Naughty girl... You should have called me HAHAHAHA...."

I'll fuck you senseless you fucking Hat Brat... 

"What are you going to do to me?"

Hat Kid looked at Snatcher, smirking...

"Something WHORES like you love sooo much! Lie on your stomach."

She complied.

"It- Is it gonna hurt?"

Hat Kid never had a dick in her ass before, so she didn't know the pain that was to come.

"Only a little..."

Snatcher grabbed his erect member and slowly pushed it against her delicate flower...

"Ah...."

"Already exited? I haven't even started!"

"Mmpph..."

Snatcher pushed it harder and it penetrated her, which sent a mix of pain and pleasure to Hat Kid.

"Argh! Ah!...

Fuck me senseless you noodle...

"Goddamn kid, your so tight... Ugh..."

Hat Kid was tearing up do to the pain she was in, but it felt so pecking good...

"Ahh! Oww! ArgghhhhAHHHH!..."

Snatcher went in deeper and deeper.

"Snatcher!! Fuuuuuu- Slow- argh!"

Hat Kid's attempts of telling Snatcher to slowdown were fruitless.

"Fuck kid, ugh! URGH"

Hat Kid's tightparts made Snatcher cum early...

"Nyaaaa...."

Snatcher put his hand on Hat Kid's stomach and felt a bulge.

Holy Shit, his penis reached the top of her womb. No wonder she was crying.

"Fuck.... Snatcher...."

Hat Kid looked behind her to see Snatcher playing with her buttocks. She felt cum dripping out of her vagina.

He cummed inside of her... Inside...

"Ah..."

"Im not done yet kid..."

Snatcher then grabbed Hat Kid and turned her over violently. Also spread her legs in the same manner.

"You ever had a man EAT your pussy?"

"No..."

Hat Kid looked nervous.

Snatcher looked at her and stuck his tongue out. Then he bent down and started licking her clitorus.

Hat Kid's face was red, receiving this much pleasure in a small amount of time was killing her.

"AhhhhAhhhAHHHh.... Mmmphhmmm. Fuck..."

Her filled insides and the extreme tingling sensation was making her more horny...

"Fu- Fuck.... Argh! Ahhhh.... Ahh..."

Unexpectedly, Hat Kid grabbed hsi mane and pulled on it.

"FUCK! DO IT FASTER! AHH!"

Snatcher can't feel pain but... He obliged. Snatcher stuck his tongue inside her vagina and started licking her walls.

"Arghh. Ahhh! Ahhh! Mmmmpphmmm peck!"

Do it faster, FUCK me harder.

"Are you close kid?" 

"Aha! Yes! Ugh!"

She was at her climax...

"MMMPPHMMMM ARGH!!! SNATCHER! AHHHHhhhhh...."

Hat Kid came all over Snatcher face, he licked it all...

"I deflowered you today... Did you like it?"

Hat Kid literally looked like she was dying. The intense pleasure made her sleepy...

Thank you for filling me Snatchy...

Snatchet leaned over and kissed Hat Kid in the lips, exchanging saliva and getting some tongue action.

Hat Kid loved this... What the fucking whore.

"Can I sleep next to you Snatcher..."

"Yes kid... Also, forget about the death wishes..."

"Don't worry about it..."

With that both laid in the soft floor of Snatcher's dimension, he has his hands, softly cupping her breasts while Hat Kid kept playing with his membrane.

"Snatcher?"

"Yes, Kiddo?"

"Im on my period..."


	3. Hat Kid gets anal for the first time.

**"WHAT?!"** Snatcher was livid. Why didn't she tell him this before.

"I- I was afraid to tell you!" Hat Kid dropped on her knees and held her hands together as if she were praying.

"Please! Don't kill me! Take my soul or make me do contracts but please...! No more of this." Hat Kid was begging, as if that ever worked.

**"You fucking whore, get out of my sight."** Snatcher and Hat Kid left the dimension and he pointed Hat Kid to the exit.

**"Tommorow early in the morning, and take this with you."**

Snatcher handed Hat Kid a device he made pop up out of nowhere.

"Is this a pregnancy test?" Hat Kid looked up at Snatcher.

**"OFCOURSE IT IS STUPID! DUH! DUH! DUH!!"**

_"_ But how do I use it?"

**"Stick it up your ass and depending on the results, is how I will treat you tommorow... Now fuck off."**

**"** Fine!" Hat Kid ran off to her ship.

As soon as she got to her ship, she locked herself in the room and unzipped her pants and lowered her underwear.

"Ugh, disgusting."

"Ah..." She left a bit of pleasure when the stick entered her cavity, but not much.

"Uh.." She took it out and left it on the nightstand and went to sleep.

After a good night sleep, Hat Kid woke up to check the test... and it said **'YES'.**

"Uh oh..."

Hat Kid is walking towards Snatcher's tree, he had to know. Its not like she can cover it up anyways. He would ask for it wether she had it or not.

"Hey Snatcher..." Hat Kid was in a deppressed mood.

**"Why the long face kiddo? Don't you LOVE the things I do to you?"**

She didn't answer, all she did was raise her hand which has the test.

**"You're pregnant aren't you?"**

Hat Kid nodded with a tear falling.

**"YOU FUCKING WHORE! GET OVER HERE."**

"Ah!" Snatchet grabbed her by the throat.

" **Ooooh! You think just because your pregnant I can't FUCK you?! Well guess what kid..."**

Snatcher leaned to Hat Kid face, almost touching lips.

**"It's Punishment Day for you kiddo..."**

Without giving Hat Kid a chance he made some sort of metallic bed appear and it had two shackles.

"Snatcher! I'm sorry!"

Ugh, she was resisting too much.

 **"Sorry! Not sorry!"** Snatcher got a black looking stick, Hat Kid thought it was a baton.

Snatcher hit her in the head and knocked her out.

**"Oh! You look so cute locked up like that."**

Hat Kid woke up with excruciating pain in her head.

"Ow... Sna- Ihhh!" She wanted to touch her wound but couldn't move her arms at all. She looked upwards and saw her hands locked in shackles.

"Snatcher! What the fuck..."

**"I just want to have some FUN kiddo..."**

He leaned forwards and kissed Hat Kid, she returned the kiss. They are getting some tongue action...

"Blagh...."

**"Ahh..."**

Both separated and a line of saliva came out of Hat Kid's mouth.

"Fuck... Snatcher...."

**"Whats wrong kid?"**

Hat Kid is so weird. Earlier she was pledging for mercy and now it looks like shes loving it.

What a whore.

**"Loving it kid?"**

She didn't answer, he just grabbed his mane and pulled him in closer.

**"Woah."**

They were kissing again, Snatcher moved his hand to her chest and started playing with her breasts while his other arm went down to press her now wet pussy lips. Snatcher spread her lips and pushed down on her clitorus. It sent a strong wave of pleasure to her.

"Oh god Snatcher, fuck me."

_FUCK. I didn't mean to say that outloud!_

**"Get me ready first kid..."**

"Ok Master...."

Snatcher kinda cringed at her calling him 'master' but goddamn it made him hard tho.

**"Here's the meal for the day kiddo..."**

Snatcher floated up and grabbed his cock, he made it a bit smaller so it can fit in Hat Kid's mouth.

She opened her mouth.

"Put it in Snatchy... Ahrglu... Uh.."

Hat Kid was relived to once again have Snatcher's squishy cock in her mouth, she purposely lowered her head so it can get deeper into her throat.

_Oh God, let me have more of this..._

She started sucking it like a straw which in return gave her some moans from Snatcher.

**"Fuck! Fuck kid...."**

He moved his hips forwards so it can go deeper. Hat Kid was deepthroating him now.

"Urgh..." Hat Kid gagged at the sensation of his penis going past the back of her throat. She wanted to taste and gargle his _cum_ again.

"Urgh-UH"

**"Oh fuck... Kid. Ugh! UGH!. Fuck I'm close...."**

Hat Kid blushed knowing he was close.

_"Cum in my mouth Snatchy..."_

**"FUUCK!! UGH!"**

Hat Kid gagged at his warm cum release deep in her throat and mouth.

"Blargh..." She started to gargle Snatcher's release and stuck her tongue out to show Snatcher the cum she had in her.

**"Oooooh..... Good girl. Now turn over."**

Hat Kid nodded with a cum filled smile.

**"You can swallow it now kid."**

She swallowed it and smiles once again.

Hat Kid tried to turn over, but she forgot she was still locked in these shackles.

**"Hold on kid, I'm going to unlock the but only to turn you over, then I'll lock them again."**

"Ok Snatchy..." She giggled.

That giggle just gave Snatcher the urge to destroy her ass.

He turned the young girl around so her back can face him, her ass just made Snatcher's penis even larger. It was better and looked more natural than Vanessa's.

**"Obviously, can't fuck you oral since WHORES like you LOVE to get pregnant on the job."**

Hat Kid looked back at him with a seductive look on her face waiting for Snatcher's next move.

**"You ever had a penis in your ass kid?"**

"Yeah, the other day..."

**"No, I mean... If you ever had anal."**

"Is- Is it gonna hurt?"

**''Only a bit! HAHAHAHA!"**

Snatcher separated her legs a bit and spread her cheeks to reveal the last virgin hole on her.

"Snatcher... Do it carefully..." Hat Kid felt Snatcher's penis push slowly into her anus.

"Ah!..." Hat Kid felt the head of his penis finally penetrate her hole.

"Ohmygosh... Ah...." She felt as it were filling her insides. For her it felt better than vaginal penetration.

"It doesn't hurt Snatchy, only a bit uncomfortable." She smirked at him.

**"It's gonna hurt soon when my penis increases its size kid."**

"Mmmphhmm fuck... Ah... A- Argh.."

She wonderes what cum felt inside her anus. Hat Kid will happily wait for that.

**"Fuck... You're so tight bitch."**

"Ahhhh... Snatcher!"

**"Mmpphmmm, Hat Kid..."**

They were both enjoying this, until Hat Kid cried out in pain.

"Mmpph.. OH- ARGH! AHH!"

Snatcher pushed the rest of his inches inside her anal cavity. Now its just pure hell, except for Snatcher.

"AHHH, AHHUGFH..." Hat Kid was hyperventilating, she's never felt pain like this in her life.

**"Ugh, Hugh.. UGH.. Fuck kid, URGHMMPHG..... Mmmphhm."**

Snatcher once again cummed inside her anus. All of the sudden the pain went away as Hat Kid felt his warm release touch the walls of her anus.

He removed his cock from her which gave Hat Kid a last bit of pleasure, then a wave of purple seed made its way down her legs and onto her underwear.

"Ahh... Snatcher... Mph-" Hat Kid was cut off as Snatcher kissed her and his tongue went down her her throat.

Snatcher stopped kissing her and moved his hands down to caress her soft breasts, pinching her nipples to make Hat Kid moan.

"I love you Snatcher..."

He chuckled at the statement.

**_"You're mine now kid... You belong to ME."_ **


	4. Threesome

Hat Kid was on her way to Deadbird Studios to film another film for the Conductor. For some reason he told her to bring a 'princess' outfit, so Hat Kid came in Vanessa's dress. Hat Kid entered the building to see the same sight everyday, The Conductor and DJ Grooves arguing.

"I don't care! My Express Owls are THE best!" The Conductor yelled at his face.

"Oh dear! Darling, I'm sorry you have to hear Mr. Pottymouth here! How about you come in to my scene instead?" DJ Grooves asked Hat Kid.

"I'm sorry Grooves but... I- I have to film for The Conductor this weekend." She felt bad for turning down DJ Grooves.

"Well, It's ok Darling!" He walked away and entered his studio.

"Don't feel so bad for that peck-neck."

"Im just not that type of person Conductor, I don't like turning people down." She responded.

"Well, I'll be back in an hour lassie, you can get our props at the storage room. By the way, you have grown alot Lassie."

"Yeah, I'm fifthteen now."

"Your tummy seems to be growing too lassie, cut off the sugar eh?" The Conductor pointed to her belly which had a small bulge.

"Huh...." She looked down in embarrassment. Shes no longer pregnant but the belly take some time to go back.

The Conductor took a few steps towards her and handed Hat Kid a pair of keys.

"It's the yellow one lassie, See you soon." He left the studio.

Now she has to find Storage room B3, Hat Kid remembers where it was.

She approached the door and unlocked it with the key.

Now she has too find...

"WOAH KID, What are you... Wearing?"

"Fuck, No!"

"Ummm, a... Dress?" Hat Kid smiled, but it soon faded cause she knew what was gonna happen.

"It's not an ordinary dress kid, It's VERY familiar."

Snatcher floated towards her, and slowly grabbed her hips. He moved one hand up to caress her chest.

"This is turning me on so much right now kid, you shouldn't have dressed up as my ex."

Snatcher then moved his tail under the skirt and moved it to the back to grab her behind.

"Vanessa..."

"Snatcher.... Not now!"

He signaled her to shut up, he lowered her underwear and threw across the room.

"Snatch... Snatcher.."

"Yes Vanny?" 

"Im not Vanessa! Ah!" Snatcher slapped Hat Kid across the face.

"Shut it! You will call me LUKAS from now on kiddo. Do you understand me?"

"Ye... Yes Lukas!"

"That's a good girl... Did you get the abortion I told you too?"

"Yes..."

Snatcher simply chuckled. He then leaned to her face and kissed her on the lips.

"You might need another one kiddo..."

"Ok...."

"I love it when you talk like that kiddo, obeying my commands. Just how a whore would do..."

Snatcher laid Hat Kid down ontop of a crate and spread her legs. He moved the skirt up to reveal her already wet pussy.

"We haven't even started yet and you're already wet? My kinda gal..."

Snatcher grabbed his erect penis and pushed it slowly against Hat Kid's cavity.

"Ah. Ohmm..." This is all she needed to relief her stress. Have Snatcher penis inside of her. Hat Kid felt her lips being spread by his penis.

"Ohmygosh..." She was already moaning.

"Oh fuck kid, damn you're tight."

She loved when Snatcher called her that.

"Peck... Lukas..." Snatcher spread her legs wider so he can rest his waist. He was now laying ontop of her.

"Fuck... Vanessa..." He started thrusting a bit faster.

"Ahh... Mmphmm." Hat Kid felt all of length thrust into her womb.

"Ohmy... Ohgods... Fuck!... Ahh..." She put her hands on where his hips would be and pulled him in closer.

"Goddamn.... Argh..." Hes close...

"You look so cute under me kid..."

"Lukas... Ah.. Ah!! Ah!.. A-"

Snatcher put his tongue inside her mouth and down her throat to shut her up. She was being to loud.

"Mpphmmm Nppp."

Snatcher felt alot of fluid touch his hips, looks like she came...

"Good girl... Ah... Fuck.. Mphnm Im close..."

Ah, he needed this...

"Fphmm- Fuuuuck!...." 

Hat Kid felt Snatcher's warm cum touch her inner walls.

He removed his tongue and Hat Kid gasped for air.

"Ahaha... Lukas..."

"Fuck... Thats alot..." Her insides were... Literally filled. His cum was oozing out of her vagina. He moved his hands up to grope her breasts. It looks like she was falling asleep.

He snapped his fingers multiple times.

"Hey! hey! Hey! Kid! We are not done yet."

"Snat-"

"HEH!"

"Lukas... Give me a break...."

"You know what a threesome is kid?"

"No..."

"Well... Your about to find out."

Snatcher made an exact copy of himself appear.

"GET READY KID!"

"GET READY KID!"

"Oh God..." They immideately turned her over an put her on her knees.

"Oh God, Lukas? What are you going to do now."

"You're going to suck me off while my friend here penetrates your anus. Sounds easy huh?"

"Snatch- Ahh... Ahrghh..."

The other Snatcher pushed his penis into her anal cavity

"Put it in kid..."

"Blurgh..." Hat Kid put the cock inside her mouth and started sucking it.

"Goddam this hole is tight, god I don't think I can very long..."

"Oh yeah! Fuck... Just like that kid, shove it down your throat."

Hat Kid lowered her head and pushed the cock deeper into her throat. She has never felt such pleasure before, being fucked from behind and getting her mouth violated at the same time was so... good...

"Glarghh..."

Hat Kid put the whole penis into her mouth. Moving her tongue to play with the sensitive skin of the head.

"Ohfuck... Jeeyahh... Ah!"

"I- I think Im cumming... Mpphmm...!"

The ghost fucking Hat Kid from.behind removed his penis from the hole and cummed on all over her ass which was bright red with marks.

He began to play with her cheeks and even placed his cock back in her ass to pleasure her a bit.

"Fuck... Im close... Argh! URGH!"

Hat Kid was thristy for another taste of Snatcher's warm release in her mouth. She swallowed it.

"Ohmyfuck... Kid. You're a natural..."

"Thank you Lukas... Ah..."

The Snatcher behind her startes rubbing her clit.

"Let's switch places."

They heard a few knocks on the door.

"Lassie, You in there?"

"God damn it. Kid, see you later..."

They both dissapeared.

"Lassie?! You ok in there?"

"Yes, Im Ok! Let me get some stuff then I'll open the door!"

The Conductor didn't nother and opened it anyway, only to see a half naked girl with her skirt up.

"Oh... Um.. Lass, I didn't know you..."

He handed her a few napkins to clean up. Hat Kid looked down in embarrassment.

"It's ok lass, we start experimenting thing while we grow up. Don't feel bad."

The Conductor walked away and closed the door behind him.

"Oh my god! God fucking dammit! Stupid fucking Snatcher..."

Thanks to Snatcher, the friendship with the Condutor will never be the same again. Atleast he thought she was masturbating instead of actually seeing her being fucked.

"Fuck you Snatcher..."


	5. Hat Whore in the club!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hat Kid drinks some cum.

It's her birthday, her 15th. Snatcher doesn't know much about alien years but Hat Kid told him that shes 171 years old now.

He still doens't understand how that is the equivalent of 15, but is he gonna have the time of his life. She told him that theres a party down at a club in Nyakuza Metro, he will use this day to embarrass the Hat Brat.

"Snatcher! I'm leaving!" Hat Kid shoutes at Snatcher. All Snatcher was attention to her was her alien body, her hips and her growing cleavage.

**"Yeah..."**

"Whatever kid, I don't care."

Snatcher always says he doesn't care! This enraged her.

"Are you coming or not?!" Hat Kid asked rather annoyed.

"Why? So I can drug your drink and FUCK you infront of everyone?"

"Ugh! Fine, I'll go alone!" Hat Kid put on her signature hat and went to whatever room in her ship took her to that damn metro.

After about an hour, Snatcher started to get rather horny. Gosh, this is his only opportunity to embarass that Hat Slut.

So... He went to the metro.

Snatcher didn't need the telescope since he has powers. He hated this place and hes only been here a few minutes.

The place is filled with cat hustlers and human scumbags. He wouldn't doubt most of them are either drugged or drunk.

**"Ghettos... I hate these places."**

Obviously, Hat Kid is in the building with flashing lights. Snatcher approached the building and opened the 2 doors.

At first, everyone stared at him but then went back to whatever they were doinf or... Looking at?!

"Fuuck... Girl you are good at- THIs.." Some dude in blue jeans and a green hat moaned at some girl that seemed to be sucking his cock.

"Kid?!"

"SNATCHER!?" Hat Kid bounced back startled.

"Hey! I wasn't finished with her buddy!"

"Whatever moron! Finish with that brat and then get out of here."

The guy signalled Hat Kid to keep sucking on his penis. Snatcher looked at how she did it and... He was right, she was doing it pretty good.

It wasn't long until the guy came inside her mouth. She gagged a bit and spit out the white fluid on a trash can.

"Well, here you go girl. As promised."

The guy handed Hat Kid a... time piece?

Where did he get that?

"Thank you!" Hat Kid walked towards Snatcher who was sitting next to a blonde lady.

"You look like my ex, so... Get out of here before I pop your head off."

"Don't be so rude you asshole!" The lady in the green dress went up the stairs, probably to the second floor.

"You really sucked that man of for a time piece kid?"

"Yup."

"Ok kiddo."

The two sat the bar looking at different directions. Hat Kid placed her hand on Snatcher's shoulder.

"You okay?"

"Yes..."

"Have you ever had... Adult drinks kid?"

"Um... Yeah, I don't know."

"Here you go kid, happy birthday!"

Snatcher handed Hat Kid what seemed to be a shot of booze. It seemed a bit foggy... She drank it anyway,

She gagged.

"Urgh! It burns!"

"Its not that bad kid."

Hat Kid didn't hear him.

"What?!"

"I can't hear you!"

Hat Kid is starting to feel dizzy, she feels a burning sensation in her chest and suddenly couldn't keep her eyes open. She passed out.

She was laying on the disco floor when Hat Kid woke up to Snatcher... There's two Snatcher's!

_Oh no... Not here!_

"Wakey wakey kid!" Immediately the Snatcher next to her forced his ghost cock on her her lips.

"Ah!"

"No!"

Hat Kid can't move. She's to dizzy to even move her head. All she can to is roll her eyes.

She saw as everyone around her looked at her, some recording.

"Snatcher...."

"Ooohh kid, I've waiting soooo long for this."

Snatcher made his penis appear, but before shoving it in, he started licking her clit.

"Mmhmmm."

The other Snatcher yelled, "Hey everybody! Look at this slut here!"

Gosh, she gets so turned on when they call her a slut.

"Ahhh.. Mhmm MMHMM."

She feels massive amount of heat and pleasure around her crotch area. Hat Kid finally manages to raise her head and sees Snatcher eating her pussy...

"Snatcher! Ah!" Hat Kid can't even talk without letting out a moan.

Hat Kid was so dizzy that she didn't notice some dude cummed on her face.

"Mhmm." She licked off the cum that her tongue can reach.

"Ohmygosh! Ah!" Hat Kid heats up so bad, _she's close..._

"Ahh!" Hat Kid lets out a loud moan as her fluids wet the floor.

"I think you're ready kid!" Snatcher places his cock once more in her wet alien pussy. God, he missed the tightness of her walls.

"Fuuck... Kid, I can't say it enough. You're so tight! Uhh..." Even when he got her wet, it was still difficult to push his cock deeper.

"Ahh... Mhmm!" Hat Kid feels Smatcher huge cock penetrate her pussy once more.

"Snatcher! Go deeper!"

"Liking it kid?!"

"FUCK ME!!!" Hat Kid yells as Snatcher finally digs through her pussy. She wouldn't doubt his penis would reach the top of her Uterus again.

"FUUUCK! AHH! MMHMM!" The moan are so loud everyone in the club heard her. But she doesn't care, she wants to let everyone know how much of a whore she is!

"Ohhhgod.... Fuck im cumming..." The Snatcher to her left came on her face. Some of his come landed inside her mouth.

"Fuck! Kid... Urgh! Ugh!" Snatcher is so close.

"Hey ghost dude! Impregnate that little shit!"

"Destroy her pussy mate!"

That made his cock even harder. The precum was already dripping into her womb.

"Snatcher! Cum, cum inside of me! Ugh!..."

Snatcher lets out a loud grunt as he releases a load of warm ghost juice into her alien womb. _She's going to have ghouls in nine months! Haha._

"I fucking love you Snatcher!"

"Calm down kid, that drink got you hyper." Snatcher lays ontop of her as he kisses her lips which are dirty with cum.

Hat Kid whipped out her phone and activated the camera.

"Say cheese Snatcher!"

"What are you doing kid?"

Snatcher looked at her annoyed.

"I'm going to post this on Instagram and make all the other girls jealous!!!"

"Fine, whatever kid."

Hat Kid took the picture and posted it on social media to show the whole world that she is Snatcher's Little Hat Whore!


End file.
